lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondor Watchfort
(as fortress) (slightly altered) (renamed, variants) }} A Gondor watchfort is a generated structure that spawns in the mighty land of Gondor. It is an uncommon structure, although it is slightly more common than a settlement. Gondor watchforts are very useful for players wishing to hire soldiers, because of the captain located within. These watchforts make excellent bases for a player because of their spacious interior and large amounts of powerful NPC's. Inhabitants Each watchfort spawns with ten soldiers of the respective fiefdom, one or two tower guards and one captain of the appropriate fiefdom. Even though the captain gives a large alignment bonus when slain, it is not recommended for evil aligned players to search for fortresses to find the captains -- they are usually located deep within Gondor, and are well-guarded by many strong soldiers. Fiefdom variants Each of the seven Gondorian fiefdoms has its own watchfort variant. They all have the same shape, but differ in the blocks they consist of and the NPCs that inhabit them. The banners on the structure also vary in correspondence to the fiefdom. Dol Amroth Watchfort Dol Amroth watchforts consist of Dol Amroth brick, decorated with blue tiling on the roof and other prominent points. Men-at-arms, archers, and elite knights guard the fort. Finally, at the top of the fort, a captain can be found, from which allied players can hire the footmen and knights of Dol Amroth. Pelargir Watchfort Pelargir watchforts are recognizable from other fiefdom variants by their white sandstone roofing and black Gondor brick highlights. They are garrisoned by marines. In addition, a commander can be found on the top level, from which substantially allied players can hire troops. Lossarnach Watchfort Lossarnach watchforts are found in Lossarnach. They use a combination of Gondor bricks and cobblebricks in their architecture. They also have wooden roofs and beams of varying wood types. They are guarded by the fierce and hardy axemen. Also, a captain is to be found on the top level, from which allied players can hire troops. Lebennin Watchfort Lebennin watchforts are found in the fair lands of Lebennin. They largely consist of Gondor bricks, with stone supports and roofing. They are occupied and guarded by several levymen. A levymaster spawns on the top level, from which players with high standings with Gondor can hire troops. Pinnath Gelin Watchfort Pinnath Gelin watchforts are found in the country of Pinnath Gelin. They are comprised mainly of cobblebrick, with a roofing of green tiles. They are manned by soldiers. A captain can be found on the top level, from which players with sufficient allegiance with Gondor can hire troops. Blackroot Vale Watchfort Blackroot Vale watchforts are found in the lands of the Blackroot Vale. They bear a strong resemblance to the regular watchfort design, however are comprised mainly of cobblebrick, as opposed to Gondor brick. They are fiercely guarded by soldiers and bowmen. A bowlord is located on the top level, from which players with sufficient standings with Gondor can hire troops. Structure Note: This article uses the British convention of floor naming. While the exact bricks used in each structure vary, all fortresses are built to the same basic design. Ground Floor There are barrels filled with ale and two s. The chest next to the barrels usually contains empty mugs or mugs filled with ale of varying potency. First Floor Prior to this floor contained the only chest with loot in the whole structure. This update replaced it by a Table of Command. Second Floor The second floor is the floor that allows you to connect between the Beacon of Gondor and the remainder of the fortress via the Gondor rock bridge. Direct access to this floor is also possible via the ladder on the right side of the fortress. Third Floor The captain spawns on this floor, although he sometimes wanders around the inside of the structure a bit. It is here that you are able to hire troops of Gondor. Use as a base A Gondor watchfort can be used as a base by players aligned with Gondor. There is plenty of room to put storage chests, and from the top, the player will have a good view of the terrain around their base, and will be able to see enemies approaching from a large distance. Most importantly, using a Gondor watchfort as a base will give the player quick access to the captain, from which they can hire troops. Trivia *In the look of structure was changed slightly, most notably the addition of oak beams on the corners and a gate replacing the oak door. *Until this structure was known as a fortress and had no fiefdom variants. Gallery Gondor_Fortress_B27.png|A watchfort as seen in Beta 27. Gondor Fortress Chest.png|An example of the loot that can be found in the chest of a watchfort. Gondor Fort Inside.png|The barrels of ale and that are found downstairs. Gondor Fort.png|The old appearance of the watchfort. Gondor Fortress Back B27.png|The back of a watchfort. Gondor Fortress 1st Floor B27.png|The first floor of a watchfort, featuring the loot chest. GondorWatchforts1.png|Four fiefdom variants. From left to right: Pelargir, Pinnath Gelin, Blackroot Vale, and Lamedon GondorWatchforts2.png|Four more fiefdom variants. From left to right: Gondor, Dol Amroth, Lossarnach, and Lebennin Category:Gondor Category:Structures Category:Good Category:Environment Category:Looting Category:Men Category:Captain Structures Category:Dúnedain